The Heroic Exchange
by J0hn D33r3
Summary: Here is the story of my trip as an exchange student at UA High.
1. Chapter 1

After having demonstrated my quirk I qualified to take dual-enrollment hero courses at my home school. My quirk is called storage, I can touch any object and make an exact duplicate of it by tapping the bottom of my fists together. I really don't know how much I can store with my quirk, or what's the biggest object I can store. I never figured to experiment with it, as I only have a few items I regularly use. I'm surprised that I ended up with such a cool quirk, my mom's is that she's really charismatic, it's more of a personality trait than a quirk, but it's strong enough to be classified as one. She's a teacher at the same school I go to, and she's even used it once or twice on me. My dad's is called Green Thumb, he can accelerate the growth of plants by stimulating nutrient flow to them, but it makes him really tired, even if he is a farmer. He passed some of this down to my sister, who also got a part of mom's power too. Her quirk is Attune, where she can manipulate the energy of plants and animals around her. She was offered the choice to take hero classes too, but refused and instead opted for a dual-enrollment support pathway instead. My school was able to enter into a foreign exchange program with UA, and I was recommended by one of my teachers as my school's exchange student, and after passing the UA quirk assessment test and a written test I was chosen to represent my school at UA. I took a deep breath and paced forward through the gate and onto UA school grounds for the first time. UA High was famous across the world for its top-notch hero course, and I would get a taste of what it was like for myself. I liked the way UA uniform was tailored to me, and if there was anything that I looked good in, it was a uniform. I was assigned to Class 1A, which I quickly found in the midst of the morning rush before first period. A tall, dark haired boy with glasses strode up to me as I came in through the door.

"Hello there, my name is Tenya Iida, class representative for Class 1A." He introduced himself, bowing. Out of respect I bowed in return, then I extended my hand.

"Hey, howya doing? I'm Chris Haetch, they call me 'Siege' back where I'm from." I replied. Iida was a proper and respectable individual, and had already made a good impression on me. He seemed to like my hero name that I had given myself. Truth be told, my parents actually came up with what would be my hero name. I call myself 'Siege' because my first two initials, C and J, when pronounced makes that sound, pronounced as ceejj. All of my friends were coming up with flashy names like Red Wave, Songbird, and Lady Chicken Nugget (I kid you not, a girl in my class actually chose that as her hero name!) I had the idea to just use ceejj as my hero name, but spell it as s-i-e-g-e. The class seemed to like it, and if someone can wake up in the morning and picture themselves shouting "Don't worry, Lady Chicken Nugget is here to save you!" to a city being attacked by a villain, I can wake up and do the same and call myself Siege. I took my seat as the bell rung and our homeroom teacher appeared from behind his desk in in a yellow sleeping bag. He took off the sleeping bag, revealing his head of long, black hair and an odd looking grey scarf wrapped around his neck. His face was pale, his eyes sunken in and baggy. It appeared that he shaved sparingly, as he had a visible five o'clock shadow with a little soul patch on his chin and a short mustache over his chappped lips. He wore a dark grey sweatshirt with matching pants and black shoes to compliment his hair. The class settled as he spoke in a dull voice.

"Good morning, class I have a quick announcement. As you can see, we have an exchange student from the United States." Everyone turned around and their eyes were all on me. I was a little bit nervous with all of these new faces looking at me. Nonetheless I stood up and introduced myself to the class.

"Hey, y'all. I'm Chris Haetch...I'm the exchange student from the US, as Mr. Aizawa-did I pronounce that right?-said. I'm from Roshnell, Georgia and I grew up on our family's farm." I said, sheepishly. Before I could explain my quirk, a pink skinned, pink haired girl with horns asked from across the room.

"It's nice to meet you, Haetch, I'm Mina Ashido!" She introduced herself. The rest of the class, with the exception of Iida, who I had met earlier, introduced themselves to me to make me feel welcome. They told me about where they were from and what their quirks were. I liked Eijro Kirishima's quirk where he can turn his body into solid, unbreakable mass, or Shoto Todoroki's ice and fire quirk (I liken him to a backhoe loader, where he's got two specialized capabilities in one! He reminds me of one of my friends' quirk back home. His quirk is called half wet, half dry, and when he combines both he can shoot mud), though he struck me as a rather reserved and calm type. Todoroki was someone I could relate to on many levels. My favorite, however, was Momo Yaoyorozu's creation quirk, which was a lot like mine, and man is she hot, though one more individual caught my eye. Towards the back left corner was Izuku Midorya, who sat with Minoru Mineta to his rear and Katsuki Bakugou in front. I had heard a lot about Midorya and Bakugo's rivalry beforehand, though I can't remember where. I knew that Bakugo referred to Midorya as 'Deku', as they both grew up in the same neighborhood, though he adopted this derogatory label as his hero name and it became his close friend, Ochako Uraraka's more affectionate nickname for him. What stood out to me the most was that Deku was reluctant to share the specifics of his quirk, not that it mattered very much. He described it as simply 'super power',where he could channel immense amounts of energy into specific body parts for powerful attacks, though he would often always end up breaking bones in the process. With the exception of breaking my bones while I used my quirk, I could relate to another of my new classmates. I felt right at home already. Our classes were easy, at least to me. All of the core classes were in the morning, like English, math, and science. I especially enjoyed lunch. Normally I don't care for rice that much, I prefer mashed potatoes, though decided to make an exception. I had a plate of teryaki beef, and soon enough I found Uraraka, Iida, and Deku sitting together.

"Hey, Iida! Y'all mind if I sit with you?" I asked.

"Please, we'd be happy to." Iida replied, politely. I placed my plate next to Iida, who sat across from Deku and Uraraka.

"So, Haetch, what's your quirk? You never got to explain it to us." Deku wondered. I pondered on how I could most effectively explain my quirk to Deku, Uraraka, and Iida, not that I thought they weren't intelligent enough to understand.

"Alright, so you know Yayorozu's creation quirk? Okay, so, mine works in kind of the same way, but..." I explained. "I have to touch an object to be able to replicate it, then when I tap the bottoms of my fists together, I have to focus really hard to materialize whatever it is I'm duplicating. I've been using it since I was about twelve years old when I help my dad on the farm." I explained to my three new friends.

"Hmm. The quirk use laws must be different in America." Iida replied, observantly.

"Right you are. In America, if you're under 16 and working for a family business your parents can apply for a license exemption to use your quirk when you turn 13, but it's evaluated on a case by case basis. I got my quirk exemption for farm work, as you already know." I answered.

"I see. Your quirk would be most useful for agricultural applications." Iida said.

"Oh, it is. Most of what I conjure is nails, nuts and bolts, hitch pins;small, easily lost objects, but I've got plenty of tools that I use in combat." I replied. My quirk is handy for farm work, though through the training I got with my hero classes, I managed to craft my own fighting style using my tools. Now that my new friends had gotten to know me, I finally got to eating all of my food. Soon enough, lunch was over and our class was gathered together to for hero training. We were waiting in class until a huge figure in a red, white, blue and gold costume burst through the door. He was massive and muscular and bore a striking resemblance to Donald Trump.

"I AM HERE!" He shouted, heroically. It was All Might, the number one hero in the world. I had heard tales about him when I was young, but never expected to see him in person.

"I see we have a new student. You're the exchange student, yes?" He asked. Mr. Aizawa whispered in All Might's ear. "Right. Welcome to UA, Young Haetch." All Might turned to the board to explain that day's training. All Might's briefing was concise, a simple game of capture the flag, meant to function as a team-building excercise. Two teams of ten students each would use a building in one of the battle centers as a base and neither team would know the location of the other's base. To win, one team had to capture the flag, represented by a silver or gold All Might statue or eliminate five or more members of the opposing team by wrapping them in capture tape. After All Might explained the rules, we changed into our hero costumes and made our way to Battle Center B. I was impressed to see my classmates' costumes. Everyone looked amazing. Yuga Aoyama, who was a rather extroverted type, was always infatuated with himself. I can't say I blame him, he does look exquisite in his shining sliver armor and red shades with his sparkly purple cape. Bakugou, who sat next to Kirishima, had a rather interesting costume. He wore a black tank top with a grey collar piece and two gauntlets which resembled pineapple grenades, all in a cohesive black, orange and dark green color palette. My costume is a pair of blue coveralls with and black rubber boots. I wear a blue hat with a Georgia flag shaped like a fish. I carry with me a utility belt and a vest. It's a modest costume for a modest person. Now, my hero coveralls are different from farm coveralls. What's special about the former is that these are more flexible and breathable and they also have more pockets for me to keep stuff in! We all gathered around All Might.

"Alright, kids, remember this number! It'll be the number of your team." He pointed at Bakugou and myself first. "Young Iida and Young Haetch will be the team captains of teams one and two." I was surprised to be a team captain, though leadership had become second nature to me at that point. Back home I was also a member of the Junior ROTC program at my high school. It was a military-style leadership development course, and I was company First Sergeant of C Company. I had become accustomed to leading a team, but now that our quirks were part of the equation I was interested to see how I would handle the situation. On my team was Deku, Uraraka, Todoroki, Asui (she preferred to be called Tsu), Ojirou, Sero, Aoyama, and Yaoyorozu. Opposing us was Iida, Bakugou, Kirishima, Kaminari, Jirou, Sato, Hagakure, Ashido, Mineta, and Shouji. I gathered my team together in a building in the northeastern corner of the battle center to plan out our strategy...

"Alright, here's the plan everyone..." I said as the team was huddled around.


	2. Chapter 2

My team and I were planning out our strategy to win the game of capture the flag against Iida's team. "Alright, here's the plan." I explained to my teammates. Yaozorozu made a notepad and a pencil to write out everything. "Tokoyami, you're gonna be our scout. See if you can find their base or any of their team members. Todoroki, you can be his backup." Everyone seemed to be in agreement.

"My quirk is best suited to defense. I should stay here with the flag." He interjected. He had a point, with such a powerful quirk it would be a waste to send him out as a scout and risk getting eliminated. I agreed with his request to stay and defend the flag.

"Alright, Ojirou should go then." I said, quickly adapting to the situation at hand.

"Tokoyami, Ojirou, once you see the others, send a signal to the rest of us with this." Yaoyorozu said, quickly creating a pair of radio transponders and handing them over.

"Once you guys get the signal, I'll take Uraraka, Tsu, Sero, and Deku to your position. We'll act as bait to lure the other team to another building that Aoyama will be in with this." I said. I touched the flag and tapped my fists together to create an exact replica of it, then I had Sero dispense a strip of tape which I then stuck to the bottom of it and wrote 'gotcha!' on the bottom of. "We'll lure them to this decoy while Todoroki and Yaoyorozu are protecting the real one!" I grinned. "How's that for a plan?" I said, confidently. Everyone was nodding their heads in agreement. I was excited that this was going over so well with everyone.

"I like it, let's do it!" Uraraka said, enthusiastically. As per the plan, Tokoyami and Ojirou set off, transponders in hand, to locate and make contact with Iida's team, while Aoyama took the decoy flag to a nearby building. A few minutes passed and Yaozorozu's receiver blinked.

"They've made contact!" She reported.

"That's our cue!" I said. Deku, Uraraka, Sero, and Tsu quickly got up and followed me. Once we got outside, I had an idea. I tapped my fists and suddenly, my red four wheeler appeared! "Whoa! Wasn't expecting that to happen!" I exclaimed. Before then I didn't know I could store vehicles with my quirk. It was quite the surprise. "Hop on!" I told my teammates.

"This is great, Haetch! But..." Deku said. He then went on and on talking to himself about all the possibilities of the situation and forgetting about everyone around him.

"Is he always like this? Is that his real quirk?" I asked Uraraka and Tsu. The two of them were accustomed to Deku's constant rambling to himself, but they couldn't come up with a simple enough answer. Nonetheless, I gunned the throttled and we charged headlong into the fight to act as bait for Team Iida. Sure enough, Iida and eight more members of his team were racing towards us. I stopped, then my four wheeler poofed away. I guess it takes concentration to materialize something like that. Iida, Bakugou, Kirishima, Kaminari, Jiro, Sato, Shouji, and Hagakure then spotted us.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU, DEKU! DIE!" Bakugou roared as he then used his quirk to create explosions and propel himself through the air at great speed.

"Bakugou, wait, remember the plan!" Protested Iida.

"SHUT UP! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Bakugou retorted as he shot through the air towards myself, Deku, Uraraka, Tsu, and Sero. As he flew towards us, I materialized a pair of PVC pipes with caps on the ends. I had found these to make great weapons at home for long range, one handed combat. I connected them together and then charged headlong into Bakugou's attack to counter him, then I vaulted into the air and at the zenith of my jump I released and hit Bakugou with a flying kick right in the chest. The others looked on in amazement at my feat as I then landed and did a roll to negate the fall. A defeated Bakugou then turned around, reeling from his blow.

"You...Deku can wait! I'LL KILL YOU FIRST!" He shouted with fury as he then came running at me with a fire in his eyes that made me instinctively try and dodge his attacks. Man, was he quick.

"I wanna see you try, hot shot!" I replied, with spirit as Bakugou came lunging at me. I'll admit, Bakugou reminds me of me in about eighth grade, back when I had a short fuse, but this was a whole new level. His rage gave him power, and the angrier he got the more powerful he became. Kind of like a crackhead. I was able to keep him at a distance for a little while as he fired blast after blast from his hands. I thought to myself while all of this is going on, "If I put antiperspirant in, like, some soap or something, and his quirk comes from his sweat, would that nullify his powers until the antiperspirant goes away?" But, now wasn't the time for that. His speed is something else, his reflexes and coordination are crazy. It was taking a lot out of me trying to fight him head on like this, so I quickly hatched a plan in my mind.

"DIE! DIE! _**DIE!**__" _He roared. Each explosion created a cloud of smoke around both him and me, but he was too bloodthirsty to care that he was blinding himself. He paused to try and find me through all the smoke, but Kirishima then noticed something.

"Uh, Bakugou..." Kirishima said, nervously to his friend. I swear to you, I thought I heard his neck creak like a rusty gate hinge as he turned around to answer Kirishima. He looked down and saw white capture tape wrapped around his ankle. He was eliminated. The look on his face will live with me for the rest of my life. He looked like a Picasso but angrier, with his face all scrunched up in a furious scowl. I had no time to reply as I then ran off with the others while Iida and the rest of Team 2 gave chase towards the decoy flag.

"Nice going, Haetch!" Sero complimented as we sprinted towards Aoyama's position.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Uraraka added.

"Much appreciated, y'all, but now's not the time for that." I replied to my friends as Iida and his team were hot on our tails. Iida, with his engines revving on all cylinders, yelled,

"RECIPRO...BURST!" His engines revved and I turned around to see him closing the gap between us. With everything I had, I tapped my fists and re materialized my fourwheeler, desperate to escape Iida. In the building above, I saw a twinkling of lilac-purple. Aoyama was watching the battle from below, and the plan was working, thus far. With Recipro Burst, Iida was right on top of us. All Might told us during the briefing that a third way to win was to eliminate the other team's captain, much like in Chess. I remembered hearing this and the fact that Deku, Uraraka, Sero, and Tsu weren't eliminated meant that I was his target. It all happened in an instant. Just when I thought we had it in the bag, Iida caught up to me on my left side, looked me in the eye, and he got me with tape. A horn then sounded and the game was over. My plans were dashed, but Iida pulled out all the stops to catch me.

"Team Iida wins!" All Might announced over a loudspeaker. I was actually rather impressed with Iida's skill in capturing me. After the end of the game, we all gathered together to discuss the results and learn from the experience. Everyone was asked to share something that they took away from the game. Frequently, everyone would bring up me, and how confidently I was able to formulate a plan. This made Bakugou visibly frustrated with me. It was bad enough that I had eliminated him in the game, but now everyone was talking all about me, rubbing it in his face. The exercise and subsequent after action review of it took all of last period, and after that we were dismissed back to our dorms. When I arrived, UA had a dorm policy after several incidents with villains. Being an exchange student, I didn't bring any more than what I needed for the flight. There was an empty room available for me, where I plugged in my power strip to charge my phone and laptop, unrolled and inflated my air mattress, then laid my pillow and comforter over it. It wasn't much, but it was home for the next few weeks. After setting up my room, I went downstairs to the common area to find the rest of Class 1A talking and socializing.

"Oh, hey Haetch!" Deku said, invitingly. While I was unpacking and setting up my room, Iida and the others all chipped in and ordered some pizzas from a nearby restaurant and wanted to have a welcome party for me.

"I was quite impressed with your performance during the training exercise today. Well done." Iida congratulated me. "We ordered some pizzas with the hope of having a party to welcome you to Class 1A." I was flattered by their show of good will.

"Well thanks, y all." I thanked my classmates. I had a good time getting to know my new friends of Class 1A. After a satisfying supper, Tsu finally spoke up.

"So Haetch, can you tell us some about what it's like where you come from."

"I'd be glad to!" I replied, enthusiastically. "Gather 'round, y'all." Everyone gathered around and I told them all about my life back home on the farm. Everyone seemed to be enthralled with my explanations of how a farm works, how laws about Quirks are different in America, and so on as I drawled on. With such an informal setting I let loose and let my accent out, and once that happened I started to get confused looks with my dialect.

"What's your favorite job to do on the farm?" Tsu asked me.

"I definitely would say that my favorite job to to is raking hay. It's really not that hard, all you've got to do is just cut out the ends so you've got room to turn around, wait for dad to bale it all up and then start at the middle and do one half of the field and then get the other. The tractor's got AC and a radio and everything!" I told my classmates as he swiped through all of the pictures of our tractors and machines on my phone.

"That sounds so easy Kamanari could do it!" Kirishima laughed. Kamanari was flustered and I let out a giggle.

"That's so amazing!" Chimed Ashido. "I wish I lived on a farm like yours."

"Trust me, farming ain't an easy job." I replied. "Every so often you'll get a call from somebody in the dead of night saying there's a cow out on the side of the road or that somebody's stuck and they need pulling out." I rebutted. The others clearly held a very idealized view of farming, even after I had told everyone about my very real experiences. Just then, the mood changed as Bakugou walked in and gave me a cold gaze.

"You..." He scowled. Seeing what the situation was leading to, Kirishima stood up to try and calm things down.

"Hey, Bakugou, have some pizza. We've still got some left over." He said to his friend. Bakugou brushed past Kirishima, though he accepted a slice, biting into it and tearing a chunk off of it like an animal. He chewed it and walked up to me, then he grabbed me by the neck and throttled me against the wall. Everyone began panicking.

"Kacchan, stop!" Deku pleaded.

"Shut up, nerd! YOU WON'T BEAT ME AGAIN, FARM BOY!" Bakugou yelled at me. After enduring the stench of his breath, I grabbed his arm as tight as possible, then held him by his shirt collar with a fist raised.

"Touch me like that one more time. I frickin' dare you." I growled, gritting my teeth. Normally, I'm a laid back guy, but when someone makes me mad, I have to defend myself. Seeing everyone around him in obvious distress, Bakugou relented. "That's what I thought." Bakugou couldn't help but grin.

"You've got some serious stones pulling that. I kinda like it." Bakugou replied, flatteringly. I squinted at him, thinking that this was some kind of trick to make me lower my guard, but there was a look in his eye that gave him all the more sincerity. He reached out his hand, and I returned his gesture with a firm handshake. However, I'm still confident that this Bakugou guy isn't one not to have some tricks up his sleeve...


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I awoke and started off on my daily routine. I had a nice, hot shower, brushed my teeth, then went for some breakfast. I had some pizza left over from the night before which I took over to Deku. I knocked on the door of his room and he replied, "Enter."

"Hey, Deku. Can I microwave this pizza?" I asked him.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. It's right over there." Deku replied.

"Thankya." I replied. I was really beginning to like Deku, he was such a helpful person. Once I microwaved my leftover pizza I went to the common room to eat with a few other people, who seemed to give me a confused look.

"Do you always eat leftover pizza?" Asked Jirou.

"When we have some leftover, yeah." I replied. I chatted with some of the others until Mr. Aizawa came in through the door up behind us.

"Haetch. I need to speak with you in my office for a minute." I gulped, knowing what he probably wanted to speak with me about. It was the confrontation with Bakugou last night. I always told myself I was above acting like that, but for one brief moment, I lost control and let my impulses take over, a mistake I told myself I wasn't going to make anymore. I quickly threw on my uniform and went to Mr. Aizawa's office, dreading what was to come. The door was open and a chair was waiting in front of his desk. I took my seat in front of my teacher, who wore a displeased scowl as usual. "Sit down. I'd like to talk about something Iida mentioned to me just this morning." I was trying not to make it look like I was nervous. "Last night, you and Bakugou almost got into a fight. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir." I replied. "I think it was from the fact that I eliminated him during the training exercise yesterday and he was mad at me."

"Hmm. Yes, Bakugou is like that. He's a fiercely competitive individual that will not accept anything short of the top." Mr. Aizawa explained. I remembered now. I remember watching the UA Sports festival a little while ago, where he clawed his way up the bracket and took home first place. He was savage. "In your report from your home school you have a disciplinary record from middle school." I remembered it all. Back in middle school I used to have anger issues. In many ways I was like Bakugou.

_"You're doing it wrong! You're doing it wrong!"_

_"That's wrong!" Everyone shouted at me from behind as I worked out a problem in math class. I was frustrated with them and thought to myself,_

_ "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I finally snapped and slashed the marker across the projector board, leaving two scratches in it. I then realized what I had done and I broke down, crying. The teacher we normally had was loud and forceful and would stand no nonsense, but today we had a sub. It would be even worse that she would find out about the whole incident when she returned. _That was one of several incidents which landed me in trouble at school. After that whole ordeal I was left confused as to how I would prevent something like that from happening again, though I didn't let me stop this as I entered high school. Once again, I was being bullied at school by two people in civics class. It became so bad people started spreading rumors about me. I eventually had to get some counselling, and I then dawned on the fact that I should just not be around people that make me mad. It was as simple as that, and I started doing it immediately. The only power people have over me is that which I give them. This new tactic has a downside, however. In many ways, avoiding the people who make me mad makes it harder for me to learn how to deal with them because you can't always get out from them.

"Other than those slight problems, your file says you're an all around good student. Your grades are good, your quirk has amazing potential, and your extracurricular participation is exemplary. Don't let something like this hold you back from being plus ultra. We want you to get the most out of the training UA has to offer. Now get to class." Mr. Aizawa finished.

"Yes sir." I replied as I stood up, bowed, and left for class. I was a little shaken up after my talk with Mr. Aizawa, but I wasn't going to let that ruin my day. I was going to have a great day at school, no matter what. I confidently strode out of the dorm to the main building, ready to start school. The day went on as usual, despite my meeting with Mr. Aizawa. My classes rolled on, then I sat with Deku, Uraraka, and Iida at lunch again.

"How did you guys do on that math quiz?" Uraraka asked, trying to make small talk. That day we had a quiz over graphing inequalities in math class, and I felt confident enough to answer,

"Eh, pretty good. I hope."

"I guess I at least passed." Deku added.

"Inequalities are one of my strongest skills in math. I can help you if you need it, Midorya." Iida said. Iida then got out his notebook and began going over what we had learned in Mr. Ectoplasm's class before the quiz. I generally think of myself as an okay math student, tuning in and out of Iida and Deku's conversation as I ate my usual meal of teryaki beef with rice and soy sauce. The day really got interesting as my wish for it to be a great day was fulfilled, though I had yet to realize it. After lunch we had Modern Hero Art with Ms. Midnight. When I would look around sometimes I would see Mineta and Kaminari ogling her from their seats, foaming at the mouth as she strutted across the front of the classroom. I admit that I would sometimes catch a whiff of the fragrance her quirk emits made me a little drowsy at times, but today, as she was teaching the sunlight shone through her glasses just right and at just the right angle as she turned around to face us and I began to feel an acute tightness in my trousers. After class yesterday, Midnight pulled me aside and told me that for my introduction the next day I had to present a picture of a hero from America of my choice and some information about them like their ranking, their quirk, and how heroes operate under all of the state and federal hero regulations in America. It seemed easy enough. I actually know a part time pro-hero back in my hometown, the Breathing Hero Smotherload. He's kind of a klutz to be honest, but when there's people in trouble there's nothing that can stop him. I had decided to do my project on Smotherload and one of my teachers back at my school, the Highland Hero Dundee, just to impress the class and to make a good impression on Ms. Midnight. That night I had done everything I needed to when I made a digital presentation detailing both Smotherboard and Dundee, as well as some supplementary information about how there are two tiers of hero ranks in the United States, them being at the state and national level. The time had come when our teacher finally turned and pointed to me.

"And now, without further ado, Haetch, please come up and present to the class your presentation." She said to me. My pants now tightened more noticeably and I was flustered when faced with going up to the front of the class. Midnight licked her lips, patiently waiting for me to take my spot at the front of the class. "I know it's a lot of pressure, but you can't just freeze up like that, Haetch." She encouraged. I gulped nervously, still frozen and Mineta saw this and snickered to himself, knowing my predicament. Nonetheless, I thought to myself

"Come on, you can do this. Don't let this hold you back! PLUS ULTRA!" I staggered forward across the classroom to behind the podium and quickly pulled up the hologram projection of my presentation and set to it. "Alright, y'all, here's some info about some heroes from America. I actually know both of these guys in person." I said, and the projection then played a short ditty of the Star Spangled Banner as a bald eagle cried and there was an explosion of fireworks. Everyone seemed to be rather impressed. "This is the Breathing Hero, Smotherload. He's a part time pro who's also a carpenter that my family does business with from time to time. He actually built our house extension. His quirk is Deep Breath, where he can inhale huge amounts of air and then exhale it in a concentrated blast. He's primarily a long range fighter, but his quirk is great for extinguishing fires." I explained as a video clip of Smotherload in action against a villain and of him blowing out a fire played. So far, so good, though Mineta still shot me a pervy grin as I continued my presentation. "Next we have the Highland Hero Dundee. He's one of my teachers back at the hero program at my home school, and his quirk is Celtic. Okay, so let me start off with the fact that he's from the Scottish Highlands and is sometimes a little bit hard to pick out what he's saying through his thick accent. By speaking in Celtic languages, his power multiplies several fold and different languages give different power up abilities. For example, Scots Gaelic gives him all around heightened strength and speed. Irish Gaelic gives him heightened perception and reflexes, Welsh gives him a healing factor, Cornish improves his endurance, Manx acts as a booster for his other powers, and Ulster Scots lets him use a combination of any two of his powers! Speaking the various different dialects of these languages gives him other abilities, too. However, he's at his most powerful when he speaks Pictish. When he speaks Pictish, he can use all his powers at the same time. He's the number 3 hero in the state of Georgia and the number 7 nationally!" I then went on to explain how heroes are ranked in the US. In the US, there are hero rankings by state and there are about 52,000 full-time pro heroes currently active in the United States. All 50 states, as well as Puerto Rico, the Virgin Islands, Guam, and the Northern Marianas, have their own top 10 pro hero list. Out of these 540 pros, one hundred of these are the top one hundred heroes in the United States, and these rankings, like the J.P Hero Billboards, are announced every year. Everyone was quite impressed with my presentation, including our teacher.  
"Splendid!" She cheered. "So impressive!" I had forgotten all about the tightness in my pants until she grabbed my hand and held it in the air "Everyone, I'd like to officially welcome your new classmate, Chris Haetch, the Farming Hero Siege!" She then let my hand down in a way that made my arm barely brush her side. The moment that happened I felt my pants tighten once more and I broke into cold sweats, and as I looked out across the room of my thoroughly impressed classmates I saw Mineta then give me an angry scowl after witnessing what had happened. After that was Hero Basic Training with All Might. We went to the locker room to change into our hero costumes, after which we would meet All Might at the forest training ground, whichever one that was. Today we would be conducting woodland rescue and survival training. As we were changing into our costumes, Mineta approached me.

"So Haetch, how hard was your presentation?" He teased. I then realized what he was talking about.

"It's...uh...uh...I didn't mean to! Iida, don't rat me out to Mr. Aizawa! It was an accident, if anything she caused it!" I exclaimed defensively.

"Whoa, chill out, Haetch. You're overthinking this!" Sero said.

"Look who's talking, Sero! You were the one all curled up in her lap during last semester's final!' Mineta retorted.

"That's enough, all of you!" Iida snapped. "Mineta, leave Haetch alone!" He turned to Mineta. "All of you, get your costumes on and report to ground Delta for our training!" Later that period, we gathered around All Might, who would brief us on our task.

"Listen well, my students. I won't repeat myself!" All Might boomed. "Today you will be working in teams of four in a rescue simulation. I have already chosen which students will be the victims. Those students are Bakugou, Yaoyorozu, Hagakure, Kaminari, and Uraraka. Each of you will pick three of your classmates to rescue you from different parts of the arena. Whichever team rescues their victim first will win!" He announced.

"WHAT!? I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF JUST FINE!" Bakugou snapped, furiously. He nonetheless had to pick three classmates to save him. "Kirishima..." His eyes wandered. "Elbow guy...and...foureyes." He grumbled, selecting his rescuers. Uraraka picked next.

"Hmm...who should I pick. She then eyed Deku and knew exactly who to pick. "Deku!" I saw him then tense up. "Tsu, come save me!"

"Ribbit!" Tsu replied, and she hopped next to Deku. Uraraka scanned the crowd for someone else to rescue her and her eyes then fell on me.

"Aaand...Haetch, you too!" She finished. I stepped forward to Deku and Tsu to form our trifecta. Kaminari chose Jiro, Aoyama, and Ashido to save him, Hagakure chose Ojirou, Shouji, and Tokoyami for her, and Yayorozu was left with Todoroki, Sero, and Mineta, who was more than pleased.

"Now's my chance to impress Yaoyorozu!" He mumbled to himself, rubbing his hands together. With the teams arranged, the five victims were then taken to separate clearings in the arena, where All Might then gave them a flare gun, with each victim having a different colored flare to identify themselves and in the meantime each rescue team was taken outside of the arena to conceal their target's location and for them to strategize.

"Back at home I used to always go far off out on our property on the fourwheeler. I'm really good at navigating through forests." I explained to Deku and Tsu.

"Then you'll be our front runner, Haetch." Deku said. All Might then came over a loudspeaker and told us

"The challenge has begun! You have twenty minutes to find your teammate!" The other teams sprinted off as flares rocketed into the air...


	4. Chapter 4

The flares shot into the air to mark our quarry's position. Uraraka's flare was pink, and I saw it coming from the northwest. "There's Uraraka's flare!" I said. I tapped my fists together and materialized my fourwheeler, Deku powered up as green energy coursed through him, and Tsu bounded along to keep up. The three of us took an early lead ahead of the other teams, powering through the clearing and into the woods beyond. "Try and keep up!" I called as my fourwheeler's engine was roaring, full throttle. We made great progress, but the forest was thicker and thicker as we went deeper and deeper into it until finally we reached a thicket of small trees and bushes.

"Asui, can you still see the flare?" Deku asked. Asui looked up and caught a glimpse of the flare in the sky.

"I've got a visual, but this brush is too thick!"

"And we'd waste time trying to get around it. Haetch, do you have any tools that can cut through this?" Deku asked me.

"I think so!" I replied. I stored my fourwheeler, then tapped my fists again to try and make a brush hook or a machete to try and slash through the obstacle, but then I was able to conjure another vehicle! This time it was our old Caterpillar D4 bulldozer. The engine idled at a growl as I then yelled."Y'all hop on!"

"Got it!"

"Ribbit!" Deku and Tsu replied as they tried to make room for me to see in the cramped, open operator's station. I tightly gripped the controls as I revved the engine all the way up and shifted the dozer in gear. The hulking machine lurched forward, its tracks creaking and clattering, then I lowered the blade and dove into the thicket. The machine was more than enough to clear the path then, but more obstacles lay in our way. Slowly but steadily, I cleared away branches and trees that stood in our way, but I then remembered we were against the clock. I had to conjure something faster but also strong enough to clear the path to reach Uraraka in time.

"Alright. We need to get a move on. Get off while I conjure something faster!" Following my instructions, my teammates leaped off of the dozer, then I whisked it away. I was now realizing that I had more in my storage than I thought. I pictured another machine in my mind, then I tapped my fists together and materialized our farm's John Deere 4440, then a front loader with a grapple attachment and dual rear wheels appeared, then to finish it all off I added a box blade on the back. I charged forward in a middle gear and handily cleared away the trees and bushes, but one fallen oak tree was especially troublesome. At nearly three feet in diameter, it was too big to pick up with the tractor, but then Deku rushed in and with a single punch he smashed the fallen tree into splinters. "Great going, Deku!" I said to myself as I shoved the fragments out of the way. Working together, Deku, Asui and I bulldozed our way through the forest at great haste. Suddenly, I saw in the rear view mirror a laser blast streaking towards us. Aoyama, Jiro, and Ashido were hot on us in their attempt to get to Kaminari.

"Bonjour! It looks like you'll have to catch up to us!" Aoyama said as he and his teammates charged past us. Deku saw this and was alarmed as he kicked a tree over. He had to do something to achieve victory. He sprinted over to me and yelled,

"Get ready, Haetch!"

"For what?!" I exclaimed. Deku then pinballed around several trees to then line up a perfect shot at the back of the tractor. I then realized what he was about to do, and I dropped what I was holding with the grapple and shifted into neutral. Deku flew in and with a single kick he shot the tractor with me in it forward, lifting it up off of the ground for a split second, and in that second as all six wheels touched the ground I slammed the stick into twelfth gear. "You'll never catch me, Jiro! Not when I shift into D 4! **HIYYAAAAAA!**" I screamed as the tractor bucked forward and nearly popped a wheelie as I retook the lead from Jiro, Ashido, and Aoyama. At top speeds, the tractor bounces and bucks like a bronco, but all 140 horsepower was going into beating them to our target. Deku and Tsu then leaped forward to catch up. It was now a game of chicken as a pink and yellow flare both loomed higher and higher in the sky, indicating we were getting closer and closer to our targets, then I saw it. Uraraka's kind of a short girl, but I could see her light brown hair from a mile away. We were so close to victory I could feel it! With everything in me and my tractor I made my way through the clearing, leaped down from my tractor and rolled to break my fall, then on one knee I took her hand and lightly kissed it.  
"M'Lady." I purred. She then blushed profusely as she looked into my eyes and I into hers.

"TEAM URARAKA WINS!" Announced All Might. Team Yaozorozu was next, and after that was Bakugo, then Hagakure, and in last place was team Kaminari. It was an all around fun exercise that had showed me the potential of my quirk. After last period, we went home to our dorms, where I threw on some casual clothes and then went to Iida.

"Hey, Iida. I'm going out for a while." I said after knocking on his door. Iida was polishing one of his many pairs of glasses when I came in.

"Thank you for informing me, Haetch. Where will you be going and at what time will you be back?" He inquired.

"Training Ground Epsilon. I'll be back once I'm done taking inventory." I replied, simply, then walked out of his room. Iida looked somewhat confused as to my reply. I found a I found a nice open patch of dirt at ground Epsilon.

"Perfect." I thought. I tapped my fists together and created a rather beat up Case 580 Super E backhoe loader and began to dig a hole. Once I had made as deep a hole as I had wished, I then re-stored my backhoe and got out the dozer to fill the hole back in. The dozer was a good battering ram during the forest training, but I remembered that the left steering clutch was stuck. Dad always instead put it in reverse to turn left some kind of way, but I wasn't experienced enough to know that trick, so I put it away, too and got out something else. A man that my dad does business with is a contractor with a few pieces of equipment of his own, and one of them is a Caterpillar D5 in markedly better shape. I figured the controls wouldn't be that hard to figure out and thus gave it a try. Using that dozer, I was able to finally fill in the hole, but it left a rough spot in the ground, as though it looked like I had been digging there. I had another idea and pulled out the John Deere 6330 with a land leveler hitched to it. I was in my own world, playing with this equipment, testing out the limits of my quirk. I had come to have such an enormous stockpile of machinery from both the farm and from going around. One thing you should know about me is that I go around to places with my dad a lot. He goes to other farms and equipment dealerships a lot to take care of business. Being the curious guy I am, I always wander off on my own to see what's up. I climb in cabs, work the controls and touch all over it, and sometimes I catch my hand stealing to the ignition, and all of this was before I knew that I could store things like tractors and bulldozers with my quirk. Now was my time to take inventory, though suddenly I saw a dark silhouette shrouded in a grey cloth around his neck. It was Mr. Aizawa, who had apparently been told by Iida about my whereabouts and came to check on me. I didn't see him as I was making another pass around to smooth over my pile of dirt, but I then realized he was there when the tractor suddenly disappeared and I fell on the ground. I got back up to see him standing next to me.

"Iida told me you'd be here. Thank you for letting someone know before going off. My apologies if I startled you. " He said, plainly. I dusted myself off and replied,

"Not at all, I'm just taking inventory. I'm trying to see just what I've managed to collect over the years." I explained.

"You're into heavy machinery I see." Mr. Aizawa said, thoughtfully. He then blinked, restoring my quirk. I then showed my teacher all of my tools and machines I had managed to collect over the years. There were tractors, combines, cotton pickers, a silage chopper, backhoes, bulldozers, excavators, front end loaders, a five ton military truck, my red fourwheeler, my white Chevy pickup truck, all sorts of hand tools. I then realized how much I really had stored up, but was too tired to show Mr. Aizawa more.

"That's all. I think. I'm too tired to get more out." I wheezed.

"I think you've made your point. It's getting late, let's get you back to the dorm." Mr. Aizawa said. "You can sleep in, tomorrow, it's your day off." I was very relieved. The whole going to school on Saturday deal was kind of odd, but at least we have one day off. I returned to my dorm to the common area to find my new friends hanging out.

"Hey, Haetch. Where have you been?" asked Uraraka.

"Oooh, messin' around." I explained, casually. "I'm goin' to bed. I'm tired." With that, I went upstairs and passed out on my air mattress a few seconds later.


End file.
